The Church of Ooo
by crowm442
Summary: Finn has forgotten Glob, and found out about the original religions of his forefathers and ancestors, and now he plans on spreading the stories to Ooo, but what happens when his secret admirer Marcy can't go through the flames of Hell to the gates of Heaven?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Real quick i am just writing this AT fanfic idea, don't worry i'm still gonna write my Dennis X Winnie and my SLP fanfic, things are just tough and i wanna hit an area i love most (P.S. i'm not up to date on AT so forgive me if it's not accurate)(And sorry if this offends, or makes anyone uncomfortable, then i'll try and add less religion)

It was a cold chilly day and Finn was bundled in thick cashmere sweater as he trudged through winds before reaching another bunker.

"Treasure trove time!" He said grinning reaching into his pocket to bring Jake out.

"Me first!" Jake said clapping his hands together excitedly as he dove in the entrance.

The two began journeying down several creepy hallways before reaching heavily preserved rooms, ones that looked like giant cinemas Finn was told movies played in, he delved deeper finding dining halls, and even a library was discovered there.

"Hm?" Finn said picking up a book beside a skeleton labelled "The bible" Then Finn did something unusual and began reading.

"Finn i didn't know you read books that much." Jake said.

"Well i wanna know more about my ancestors." Finn said looking into a room that seemed to be a dome of some sorts.

"Finn this place gives me the heebie jeebies." Jake said getting close seeing the painted glass of humans.

"No." Finn said seeing the pictures and feeling comfort. "I wanna stay, you go."

Jake didn't need telling twice, and being the scaredy cat he was just ran not looking back (No Jake isn't unholy, he's just afraid of the intimidation) Finn however continued to stay, and read through the book he picked up.

"Hm." Finn said dusting up a bit.

Finn continued cleaning for some time before he heard a voice.

"Finn?" A small kind voice rang from the other side.

It was PB and she had a smile on her face.

"Finn! We heard you found this place! Amazing, and i thought all were destroyed in the war!" Pb spoke feeling the interior design of the caramel colored wood.

"Peebles? What is this place?" Finn asked.

"Well we have something similar in the candy kingdom remember? The church of Glob?" Pb said.

"Oh and my ancestors worshiped him?" Finn asked wondering if the stain glass bearded man represented Abraham Lincoln from Mars the father of Glob.

"Uh no, they worshiped a similar entity known as God." The princess replied.

Finn had never heard that word, and only saw it as something similar to Glob.

"Aba father, El Roi, Yahweh, there were many names for him, just as there were many thought up idols and Gods." She said admiring the work of the building.

"And you don't believe in these idols?" Finn asked.

"Well Glob is real, but i never put time to him." Princess Bubblegum said.

"But Pb." Finn said handing her the book. "Read this . . . I think it might interest you."

PB being the fastest and smartest reader only needed an hour before she finished the thick book.

"Finn . . . This disproves everything I know." Pb said confused.

"That's what i thought." Finn said confused. "What else do you know about this church?"

Okay guys! Hope you like it! Don't hate me for adding religion to my fanfics n stuff, don't feel uncomfortable n stuff! And as always I OWN NOTHING! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was effervescent about cleaning this room up. Finn couldn't begin to understand what was going on in his head, but he felt this was a new adventure, and one of his longest.

"Finn, I'm gonna bring the kingdom here to celebrate!" Pb said happily putting her hands together.

"Good! I found these." Finn said handing her what were sermon notes.

"Fascinating!" Peebles said scanning the notes.

"I think i wanna say what this guy was gonna say." Finn said smiling.

The Princess nodded.

Finn dusted the seats and came across a set of clothes.

"Hm." Finn said before hitting the bathroom to try it out.

It looked similar to cross between monk robes, and a suit, it came with a gold necklace with a lower case t on it from what Finn saw.

"Nice threads bro!" Jake said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey Jake! We're having a celebration here, wanna come?" Finn said smiling.

Jake looked around.

"Eh sure, i guess i was too quick to judge, might be better with some disco lights." Jake said bringing out a disco ball.

"Nah, not a party, I'm looking into this stuff." Finn said showing him the notes.

"Oh?" Jake said reading them. "Do I have to wear a suit?"

Finn sighed smiling and patting his brother's head

"Nah, but wear something." Finn said patting his head.

"Hey Finn, do you really believe in this guy?" Jake asked taking a closer look at these notes.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"This one dude suggested cutting a baby in half, and his father went to tier 15 with a married woman!" Jake said shocked.

Finn shrugged it off.

"Come on buddy! Just read through them entirely." Finn said.

Jake continued glazing over the paper.

"Well okay, but this better not become a regular thing." He said as Finn got lights set up.

"Hey, do me a favor and get BMO nothing better for any celebration then some music!" Finn said.

Jake sighed, but did so.

Later.

"Finn!" Jake burst in with BMO in hand. "They said you're gonna be talking about this place to ALL of the Candy Kingdom!"

"What's wrong with that?" Finn questioned with a look of confusion.

"Well, do you think you can do that?" Jake said shocked at his brother's calm attitude. "Pb, starchy, rainicorn, me, and you don't have fear of making a fool of yourself?"

"Well, I'm surprised myself, but i feel . . . Right doing this." Finn said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Okay, but I ain't bringing another set of pants for you buddy." Jake said.

Finn chuckled.

"No need Jake." Finn said grabbing his bible.

"We're ready!" Peebles said leading everyone in.

Finn got his notes up, and bible set as the citizens began taking their seats.

"Hello everyone!" Finn said. "I would like to welcome you too." Finn looked around before with a booming voice to be heard said. "The Church of Ooo!"

Once again guys, if you have any qualms or problems with me putting in religion, i'll be happy to tone it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn spoke about everything he learned in the past few hours from the bible, and the sermon notes and asked BMO to put on the songs mentioned in the sermons, he would have asked Marceline to sing songs but she was no where to be found.

"Wuzzat?" Finn whispered as Jake muttered into his ear.

"Marseth alk yu. . ." Jake mumbled.

"Hm?" Finn said putting his ear closer.

"Marceline wants to talk to you." Jake spoke up just enough.

"And so to conclude on this . . . I want you guys . . . I wanna make this kind of thing known, spread of the word of this . . . The Church of Ooo." Finn said smiling broadly. "Spread it from the taverns to the kingdom palace, to the forests, to every other kingdom!" Finn stepped down and everyone clapped.

"Wow." Finn said and began walking out.

Finn found himself face to face with Marceline.

"Marceline! You should have SEEN what i was talking about, it was so cool!" Finn said before Marceline spoke up interrupting him.

"Finn! Do you have any idea what you're saying against me?!" Marceline said tearing up.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked confused.

"You know what that says about the undead?" Marceline said.

"Something about it being a sign of greatness, at least what i read in the section called . . . Revelation?" Finn said pulling his bible out.

"HISS!" Marceline said as she began to smoke a bit.

"Marceline!" Finn said putting the bible away.

"Finn! I'm half vampire! Half demon!" Marceline shying into a corner.

"I know a vampire is undead, but what does a demon have to do with the bible?" Finn asked.

"Demons are the servants of the devil!" Marceline rasped still recovering.

"So the demons . . . Your dad though?" Finn began, but Marceline put a hand over his mouth.

"There are 50 dead worlds, it's a . . . complicated thing (Moving away from religion, and to comical lies) There are different deities, some good, some bad, some well." Marceline put on her sun glove and picked up the bible by the corner.

"This is one of the worst things i could encounter, in my . . . prevampire days, well i might have been able to handle it." She tossed the book to Finn. "Finn you don't understand the cost of what you're doing, a war might be at hand if this religion is reformed."

"Oh c'mon! How bad can it be?" finn asked pushing the thought aside.

"You put doubt in Bonnie's stubborn head about science and math, and you ask how big and bad this could be? Half of Ooo's population are DEMONS!" Marceline said starting to gulp. "Finn, you have to stop this."

"Marceline . . . No, i don't think i'm supposed to stop." Finn said looking down at his bible. "I think i'm supposed to do this."

"If you continue this, i don't know if i can help you with the repercussions . . . But Finn." Marceline said turning his gaze up to her.

Marceline flew close to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." She said before flying away.

Finn just stood there confused, looking from Marceline to his bible to Marceline again

Sorry for the hiatus, i've been EXTREMELY busy


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Marceline warned Finn of his actions, Finn held sermons every week on sunday morning, and as Finn began doing more of what was known as "Righteous Work" Finn also noticed more people looking at him with anger and disdain, an example for instance was last Tuesday with Peppermint butler.

"Hey pep-bu-" Finn began.

"HISS!" He interrupted laying, now blood red, eyes on the cross Finn had begun to wear. "DIE! NEVER COME NEAR ME PRIEST!"

Finn was shocked and took a step back before running off.

While the candy servant's response was unsettling, what Finn began finding was worse, and it was not until Saturday night he found something truly unnerving.

"I'm telling you Jake, demons or not, this is my next adventure, and i'm not gonna say no to this kind of adventure." Finn stated as they made their way home after a trip to hang posters.

"Yeah, well bro you're not the only getting one who's doughnut keeps losing its jelly." Jake said looking towards the tree house with a frown. "No pun intended, but that doughnut witch keeps threatening to steal my powers again if you don't stop this adventure, i can't lose my powers again! They're by the hour power!" Jake said trying to make a rhyme.

Finn frowned looking down at his poster thinking of Marceline.

"I have faith." Finn said again before looking up smiling.

However this smile was short lived, for as Finn approached the front door, he suddenly pulled back because on that door, was a bloody dagger hung right side up.

Finn knew there was more to it then the blood, this was a wooden cross sharpened and turned upside down to insinuate evil and what it stood for.

Finn's face soon grew angrier before he snatched it.

"Go inside . . . I'll be right back." Finn said in a stone cold voice.

Jake didn't question Finn, and went inside leaving his brother out there in the cold night air.

"I know they wish me death, but their wishes will only result in their demise." Finn said going into the bushes.

Finn did a bit of searching before he found exactly what he was looking for . . . A snake.

Finn grabbed the poisonous viper with one hand and brought the cross straight through its head.

"Light will always shine, even through the darkest coldest symbols light will shine." Finn said as he nailed both the snake and the dagger (Now turned upside down) on the door.

"And so the lord decreed." Finn began as he continued to hammer. "That the serpent's head shall be crushed by man despite his heel being bruised."

Finn in his supposed righteous anger forgot about the threats made at Jake, about Peppermint butler's signs of demonic evil, he even forgot Marceline and her warnings, not knowing from a distance the young vampire queen/demon princess was on her knees crying at the scene.

"Finn." She said absolutely sobbing. "Why can't you take these warnings."

Suddenly a portal of fire and brimstone opened behind her, and a pale hand went on her shoulder.

"He made his choice." Hunson said in dark tone.

"Dad! Please! We can't have this . . . THIS WAR!" Marceline hissed through desperate tears as she pounded on her father's chest.

"Choose your side my child," Hunson said not daring to look upon her pained face. "War . . . begins with young Finn's act of biblical righteousness."


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone!" Hunson said perched upon a great throne. "The Light Age . . . Is once more upon us."

Demons everywhere gasped, questioning each other back and forth.

"Yes, a possible Utopian society . . . No money, no governement, and all this . . . Worshipping," Hunson said venemously spitting upon a nearby demon. "And unlike before . . . We don't have a few nukes to make some chaos . . . Arm yourselves brothers and sisters, war is upon us, and one church still stands! For this world it is our will that we! Destroy the source of this supposed righteousness!" Hunson finished with a battle hardened look.

"EVERYONE!" Peppermint butler said appearing by Hunson's side. "To the armory!"

"My old friend . . . Give no quarter, lead this, i have some loose ends to tie up." Hunson said resting a hand upon the shoulder of his red and white friend.

"Yes, Master Abadeer! MAY NIGHT LIVE ON WITH ALL SPHERES!" He said making a gesture of a circle above his head.

The Peppermint candy left, and Hunson made once more a portal appearing suddenly in his daughter's house.

"Marceline. . . " Hunson said seeing her in the corner by a blue fire.

"Does it have to be this way?" Marceline whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Hunson said slowly making towards the battleaxe marceline had set up.

"DON'T!" She said as he was an inch away from it. "THAT! IS! MINE!"

"I know . . ." He said calmly picking it up and walking towards Marceline. "You know i love you, that's a given."

"I love you too . . . Dad." Marceline said looking up at him.

"Which is why i regret asking that you pull this ax on Finn's head." Hunson said.

"No . . . I may be demon, but . . . No." Marceline stated plainly.

Hunson stared directly into Marceline's eyes, his great big yellow eyes gleamed brightly in the firelight.

"You can't fight it Marceline, you never could the last time this happened . . . I know you love him, which is why it must be you." Hunson said putting the ax in her hands. "Now be a good girl as always and say yes."

"I-i . . ." Marceline cried horribly as she couldn't look away. "Yes."

Finn the next morning extra early, he had his notes prepared and made his way towards the bunker.

"Ugh, I really should clean up the rest of this place, looks like a tornado blew through." Finn said making his way to the church.

He opened the door before giving a great big stare and falling to his knees . . . The church had been obliterated.


	6. Chapter 6

Everywhere, everything, completely destroyed, Finn trudged through the ashes of burnt books and wood, starring up at the shattered stain glass windows, before giving into the hot tears that he hadn't even realized he was holding back.

"Hey Finn, I . . . Whoa," Jake said softly seeing his brother on his knees in the ashes of the fallen church. "Finn, i don't know what to say."

"I do . . . It's not over." Finn said with a more determined look on his face.

"Finn! Look around you! The church is burnt down, the demons have won!" Jake said.

"Am i burnt down?" Finn said. "The building doesn't make the church, the one who spreads the word is the church, if i live on! So does this word!" Finn finished pulling out his bible.

"I suspect you aren't going down without a fight." Jake said.

"That's because i'm not going down because i lost the battle," Finn whispered softly before looking up. "They're going down because they'll lose the war."

"Heyo! That's my baby bro!" Jake said chuckling a great big smile on his face. "We'll start holding these meetings at our house."

Finn and Jake hung up a note stating that the sermon was being held at his house, before Jake became a horse that Finn rode off on in a jokingly gallant pose, not knowing that in the shadows of the rubble Marceline was hidden, smiling to herself.

"He still wears the cross." She said before following after him.

Marceline chased after them wearing all her protection lurking in the shadows of trees before reaching the tree house.

"Hm." She began as she reached for the handle before her hand practically caught fire.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Marceline screamed running off to the nearby pond to hide.

"HELLO!?" Finn said opening the door. "Please! Don't be frightened! Come on! Everyone's been invited!"

Finn scratched his head before going in.

Marceline went forward to investigate the door.

"Ah, smart." Marceline said realizing the symbol was on the door.

Marceline looked upon into the skies above her realizing that something bigger was at work.

"War really is at hand . . . So you blessed him . . . Thank you." Marceline said flying off.

Later.

"Well?" Hunson said holding a martini up, confused with her big smile.

"You've already lost, God has blessed him." Marceline said smugly.

"No matter." Hunson said.

"You may be making me try to kill him, but that doesn't mean i can't kill you before he has a chance to die." Marceline said raising the ax as his back was turned.

"Strong willed like your mother, and me." Hunson said. "Marceline i-"

However Marceline suddenly uttered a giant battle cry drowning out her father's voice long enough to take a swing, however Hunson evaded, gaining only a slash in his side.

"Agh!" He said clutching at the bleeding wound that suddenly healed itself along with the tear of his suit. "You're insane! You can't defeat me! I-"

"NO! NOT ONE MORE DEMAND HELLSPAWN!" Marceline cried loud and fierce. "YOU MAY HAVE FINN'S DEATH SENTENCE MADE! BUT I SWEAR THAT IF I CAN'T SAVE HIM FROM MYSELF THAT YOU'LL LOSE YOUR LIFE BEFORE HE LOSES HIS!"

Marceline took one last swing turning Hunson into a burst of ash and smoke.

"You can't kill me that easily child, my body will reform, as long as the nightosphere lives on, so do i." His whispers said in the ash that flew away.

"Then i'll destroy the nightosphere." Marceline said gasping as she clutched her heart. "Even if it kills us both."


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline knew she didn't have much time, as Peppermint Butler would be here to let him know of the bad news that Finn still was preaching.

"I've got to get to Finn." Marceline said before flying out of the castle window.

"Master Abadeer! I- Master Abadeer?" Peppermint Butler said, before seeing ash on the ground begin to rebuild itself.

"Ah! That's better." Hunson said.

"My liege!" The young mint man said bowing. "Who did this?!"

"Come my friend, the war has taken a new turn it would seem."

Later.

"FINN!" Marceline said calling out from his home.

"Marceline?" Finn said peaking behind the door. "Marceline! What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Marceline said holding her ax closely.

"Well come on in." Finn said gesturing to come closer.

"No . . . I can't with that." Marceline said frowning.

"*Sigh* Marceline, why are you doing this to me?" Finn said slowly coming out of his home.

"I'm trying to save you." Marceline hissed impatiently. "That's why i put that dagger on your door."

"Marceline! Wh-why!?" Finn said feeling provoked, but also piqued.

"Finn . . . I didn't wanna hurt you, but it's too late, the second i get a chance to, i'll have to honor my father's demand as a demon and kill you as he has ordered," Marceline said holding her ax even tighter. "But luckily i can't because you bare that cross." She added pointing to his chest with a slight smile

Finn looked down and saw his small wooden cross hanging from his neck.

"And not one demon can enter your home with that on your door." She finished pointing to his door.

"Marceline." Finn begin but Marceline interrupted him.

"I can't keep my father at bay on my own, but I can do it with your help." Marceline said softly. "Finn . . . I love you, and I don't ever want to harm another human being, please help me, so that i may help you."

Finn looked deeply into her eyes, and reached forward to grab her hand, but it felt painful for Marceline to touch Finn.

"Agh!" Marceline said withdrawing sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Finn said scared at his touch.

"Nevermind, we have work to do, I know how to fight demons, and you can provide the materials as a priest." Marceline said shaking her hand as it slightly smoked.

"But I'm no priest." Finn said confused.

"Finn . . . You've been anointed," Marceline said giving a very broad smile. "You are a priest."

Marceline went over to a nearby spring, and collected some pure water in a bottle.

"Finn, bless this." Marceline stated handing him the bottle.

Finn did so praying as he held the bottle.

"Finn, now pour a drop on my hand." Marceline said extending it forward.

Finn did so, and it hurt to see the tears of pain appear in her eyes as the water burned right through her hand, leaving a smoking hole.

"At least it hurts my father just as much." Marceline said.

"What do you mean?" Finn said.

Meanwhile.

"AGH!" Hunson said falling to the ground clutching his hand. "No! NO!"

Peppermint butler appeared by his side to help him up.

"He knows." Hunson said. "My own daughter told him . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

"You need WHAT?!" Pb excaimed in an almost affronted way.

"We need your amulet." Finn stated simply.

Finn had contacted a few friends, made some more holy water, and began making preparations.

"Finn! I can't just give this to you!" Princess Bubblegum said.

However Marceline suddenly swiped the amulet off her neck.

"MARCELINE!" Pb and Finn said.

"Don't worry P-brain, i'll return this when this is all over." Marceline said.

"Marcy! You can't just steal! Especially from the princess!" Finn said frowning.

"Finn, we DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Let's go!" Marceline flew out the kingdom's window.

Finn sighed upon seeing the princess' face in extreme anger.

"You know we wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary Peebles." Finn said solemnly.

"Fine, get it back here when this war is over." Pb said turning around.

Later.

Finn and Jake were outside the tree house with the amulet.

"Okay, we need to access the power in this thing somehow." Finn said.

"You guys sure know how to get poo-brain to hit the fan!" A familiar voice said.

"Jermaine!" Finn and Jake said smiling.

"Heard you two were horsing off with demons, thought i could be in one of your adventures." Jermaine said making his way to them.

"Look, we don't have time for a ghostbuster," Marceline said rather coolly. "We need demon fighters."

Jermaine however brought out a giant canister of salt and began to cover the outside of Finn and Jake's house with a ring of salt

"This can at least buy us some more time and i we can keep your feisty vampire girlfriend in check" Jermaine said focusing on the ring. "Epsilon Eucrates epilindus."

"Bzzrt!" Went Finn's hole-pendant.

"Pb! I told you just give us some time!" Finn said as he answered the device.

"CARE TO TELL ME WHY MARCELINE'S FATHER IS ATTACKING MY KINGDOM!" Princess bubblegum shouted.

"I'm gonna need a lot more salt for that." Jermaine said timidly as he put Marceline in a ring of salt.

"Wait! How am i supposed to help Peebles if i'm trapped in the salt ring!" Marceline growled as she tried to break the invisible barrier.

"You stay here Marceline," Finn said strongly. "Abadeer's doing this to bait me"

"Finn wait!" Jermaine said grabbing the amulet. "Hm . . ."

Jermaine held the amulet in his hand before putting it between his fingers and doing his mantra.

"Epsilon," He said moving the amulet into a shifted position. "Eucrates," The amulet suddenly shined brightly. "Dernesto . . . Epilindus." The amulet burst forth in a cascade of colors shining as bright as the sun.

"What is this?" Finn said holding the now extremely hot amulet.

"Ghostbuster my ass." Jermaine said softly as he put the amulet on Finn. "The amulet of the Lightosphere, one of the 50 dead worlds that are actually good, wear this and the odds will tip in your favor."

Finn was swallowed in the light and appeared with great goldlike armor and a sword that appeared to be made of the amulet's light.


	9. Chapter 9

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Hunson abadeer said in his giant demon form as he collected the souls ranging from minor ants to tree ogres. "GIVE ME YOUR AMULET!"

"You're too late! I don't have it anymore DILL WEED!" Pb taunted before calling for her goose.

"YOU HAVE IT! I KNOW YOU DO! FACE THE FIRES OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" He exclaimed sending tentacles after her, and releasing corrupted souls for the empty husks he left behind.

"Whoa! Too slow bleep-blop!" The Princess said dodging the tentacles and shooting a laser at him.

Luckily the laser damaged his soul sac releasing a good handful of soldier souls for the empty banana guards.

"Charge!" One of the banana guards said stabbing Abadeer's foot.

"But we aren't even paid!" One of the other guards said stupidly

"Ugh! JUST ATTACK MEN!" Princess bubblegum called.

Even though they brought their spears on his feet, Hunson brought one big foot down on the ground injuring most and killing a few.

"It's over Princess!" He said snatching Peebles right off her goose. "Where!? IS?! THE AMULET!"

"You'll . . . Never find it!" Princess Bubblegum said through tightened breathes. "You have lost, and science may even have lost . . . But just like Finn . . . I! HAVE! FAITH!" She said fire in her eyes as Hunson squeezed her heavily.

"What good it'll do you in death." Hunson said wrapping a tentacle around her neck tightening it.

"Kill . . . Me." Pb said in a final defiance.

"You said i could do it!" Hunson said giving a demonic laugh.

"BOOM!" Went the tentacle that was holding Pb up.

"WHAT IN THE 50 DEAD WORLDS?!" Hunson exclaimed as a bright light shone on the setting sun.

"END THIS DEMON AND HIS ALLIES!" Finn shouted flying Lady Rainicorn. "THE CANDY KINGDOM WILL NOT FALL! NOT ON THIS DAY!"

Finn began shooting beams of holy light at Hunson, leaving dust dropping cavities.

"Agh!" Hunson said as all the souls leaked out leaving him weakened.

Though the souls were free, around half the bodies had already been possessed with souls of the nightosphere bringing an all out battle.

"Agh! He got the holy amulet!" Hunson said finding cover with Pep-but. "Bring the rear around with the bug milk! If i'm retreating i'm taking these corpses with me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Pb said holding a clocked ball blam burglerber. "Pep-but get away from him!"

"Uh yes princess!" Peppermint butler said getting an idea.

"NOW YOU! Get out of my kingdom." She said in a deep menacing voice.

"I'll be leaving my kingdom once i win this battle." Hunson said calmly.

Peppermint butler knocked Princess Bubblegum out.

"She will be our key." Hunson said wrapping tentacles around her.

Hunson withdrew the remainder of his power to enhance his voice.

"FINN THE HUMAN!" Hunson called. "RETREAT OR THE PRINCESS DIES!"

That got Finn's attention and within seconds he landed in front of Abadeer.

"Let her go." Finn said.

"I will, once you turn over your amulet and give me your life." Hunson said holding tentacles around his neck.

"HEY! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY BOING-LOING SAC!" Marceline suddenly shouted slicing Hunson in half once again turning him into ash.

"You will find only damnation my daughter!" Hunson called as the ash once more flew off in the wind.

"Oh look! A ball blam burglerber!" Finn said smugly pointing it at pep-but. "I wonder what this button does!"

A ball hit the once friendly candy circle, um square in the face, exploding him into a dozen or so pieces which also dissolved into ash.

(Walking dead refference, i own nothing)


	10. Chapter 10

"Marceline?! What are you doing here!?" Finn exclaimed when the commotion died down.

"Oh yeah, you're welcome." Marceline said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, eh, thank you," Finn said giving fake smile. "Now how the dingus did you get here!?"

"Ugh, i used a bit of brainwashing on Jake . . . I know, i know, but if i didn't you'd have likely given this kingdom to my dad, and your own life, and the stinkin amulet!" Marceline said.

"Hmph, i would have expected you to have a little more faith in me. . ." Finn said before looking towards Princess Bubblegum who had yet to awaken. "*Sigh* I think he cursed her, she's cold as stone, but her soul i think is still in there."

"Ugh, please don't be cursed" Marceline said facepalming herself.

"Don't worry, i bet she's fine." Finn said feeling her stable pulse.

"Oh no, i was right ugh, she's been cursed into a coma." Marceline said rolling her eyes.

"You know how to fix her?" Finn asked concerned.

"Eh . . . Nope! Put her to death!" Marceline said raising her ax suddenly.

"MARCELINE! What the flab?!" Finn said shocked and standing in front of Pb.

"Agh!" Marceline being unable to hurt Finn seemed to hit an invisible shield of righteous energy emanating from the amulet. "*Sigh* Sorry, demon half talking. Fine, she needs a kiss from a righteous hero . . . Like i said, let's put her to death."

"Marceline, just go wait over there." Finn said annoyed.

"Fine!" Marceline said just as miffed as she went to attend to the un-possessed citizens of the Candy Kingdom.

"Okay, stay strong for me Princess." Finn said giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"GASP!" She suddenly said bolting upright. "Finn! What-what happened?"

"We won." Finn said giving a small smile.

"Great, can i-" Pb said reaching for the amulet.

"The war isn't over." Finn said pushing her hand away.

"Okay, but Finn," Pb said giving a long look into his eyes. "Thank you . . . I owe you my life."

Princess Bubblegum leaned forward to give Finn another long kiss.

"Okay, i checked on-" Marceline started to say before her jaw dropped at the scene, and not even registering a 2nd thought she flew off.

"Whoa! Pb! I-i don't like you that way anymore. . . I actually think i love Marceline." Finn said not knowing what Marceline saw.

"I understand . . . Go find her." Pb said nodding.

As Finn left, Marceline made her way to her cave beginning to sob.

"No! NO! He did this! Finn! I-I LOVED HIM! I should have known, he never said it back." Marceline said kicking a bird out of the sky.

As Marceline landed she also picked up the bird and ate it whole before moving forward to kick her door open.

"I should have always known the right path." Marceline said going to the fridge to grab bug milk.

She drew the now cliche happy face before pouring the bug milk and saying the incantation, and in no time at all she was in the Nightosphere castle.

"IT'S THE DECEIVER!" Demons shouted attempting to tackle her, but she froze them all with the flick of her hand.

Marceline made her way to the throne room and in the royal seat Hunson was halfway through his reconstruction.

"Not the first face i was expecting to see when i return." Her father said coolly. "What?"

"I made a mistake," Marceline stated simply.


	11. Chapter 11

"Never appose me again, daughter." Hunson Abadeer said stonily.

"You don't even need to give me and order, father." Marceline replied blankly.

"Be that as it may, you serve me now, and you may not hold one more selfish thought." Hunson said looking deep into Marceline's eyes.

"Yes dad." Marceline said nodding.

"Good, now we have work to do." Hunson said gesturing for her to follow.

Meanwhile.

"Jake! I can't find Marceline ANYWHERE!" Finn said worrying quite a bit.

"Finn, i bet she's okay, but you realize we have bigger fish to fry! And i ain't even hungry!" Jake said putting his hands up. "You know where this war needs to end don't you?"

Finn nodded a frown on his face.

"The Nightosphere." Finn said as the sun finally set.

"Guys! Something's happening!" Pb said coming forward obviously freaked out.

"What's wrong peebs?" Jake said concerned.

"Look! UP!" She said wide eyed.

Finn's mouth went agape with what he saw.

"Hey! What happened to all the twinkly lights!" Jake said confused.

"Stars." Pb whispered.

"Princess . . . How could this happen?" Finn whispered softly seeing a pitch black sky without a cloud.

"Even without that amulet, and being defeated twice by Marceline, Hunson is going all out to increase his power . . . He's blotted the suns of all other worlds . . ." Princess Bubblegum said shocked at the lack of now even the moon.

"We need more help . . . And I think I know who can help us." Finn said.

Later.

"You need what?" Flame Queen said arms crossed.

"We need you and your people to fight with us." Finn said wearing his fire suit from Flambo.

"Hm . . . CB what do you think?" She questioned her friend.

"Eh, I dunno, could be dangerous, not really our battle, but if the nightosphere attempts to take over, it will just become a losing battle if we wanted to fight him then, but now . . ." Cinnamon Bun said thinking heavily. "I leave this to you my Queen."

"Hmmm . . . Very well," FQ said. "I will send my army out to follow your demands, I will be another army as well."

"Bring both armies in front of me, we can't fight the Nightosphere without the right powers." Finn said pulling out the amulet he had tucked in his shirt.

Later.

"Hyah!" The armies cried marching forward.

"Men! Women! Soldiers!" Finn said holding his amulet before them. "Holy water no longer works in the nightosphere!" Finn showed them a portal he just recently opened, and throwing a bottle of holy water in only seemed to ignite into more flames.

There became dozens of shocked mutterings at what was happening.

"If we can not fight unholy fire with holy water, then maybe," Finn said withdrawing the amulet. "We can fight Unholy Fire, with Holy Fire!"

Finn clicked the amulet, and a bright golden light burst forth engulfing both armies, and when the light stopped, no longer did orange flames stand before him, but blue gaslike fire elementals instead.

"How did you?" Flame Queen began admiring her color.

"You've been imbued with the holy powers of the lightosphere," Finn said. "It might not last long, but likely enough to break the Nightosphere. . . MEN! WOMEN! MARCH! Remember FQ, i want your army bringing in the flank when that clock strikes 4, here, memorize this." Finn said handing her an engraved stone.

"Okay . . . And Finn?" FQ said with a worried tone. "Be careful." She finished giving him a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"The castle seems quiet . . . Too quiet." Finn said honestly confused.

"Sir! Perhaps if this is the only entrance they hope to ambush us outside?" A soldier said.

"Hush!" Finn said taking a look out the windows. "Not one demon to be seen? What kind of game is Hunson Abadeer playing?"

"We await your orders Officer!" The soldier said saluting.

"I said at ease!" Finn repeated firmly holding his sword firmly. "Everyone! File out!"

And so the holy fire men and women went through the castle entrance, becoming a vast blockade of the castle itself.

"Divide into 4 sections! Team A and B! Spread your holy fires throughout the nightosphere! Team C! Hold formation! Take cover should you see any demons alert us! Team D! You're with me! TEAMS! BREAK!" Finn said using his personal battle knowledge from previous adventures.

Finn moved his way through the castle, and it was at this point he felt 50-50 afraid and confident, not just from the lack of fighters, but from the lack of friends by his side.

"Heavens above, what i'd give to have Marceline on my side." Finn whispered.

"I believe it was this bible of yours that said 'Ask and you shall receive.'?" Marceline said from behind the throne that Hunson himself was sitting upon.

"Marcy!" Finn called. "Don't worry! We'll free you!"

"Who said I wanted to be free?" Marceline said giving a twitching face of pain, regret, and anger. "You betrayed me." She whispered.

"What?!" Finn said taken aback. "M-Marcy! I- I love you."

"More lies," Marceline said beginning to cry. "I fight for my father Hunson Abadeer now, no matter what i obey him."

"And! As her first act as a vampire, controlling the powers of fire." Hunson said as Marceline snapped her fingers.

"AAAAGH!" The fire elementals cried as Marcy's powers, heightened by her demon powers weakened almost killing the soldiers.

"NOOOO!" Finn said falling to his knees crying as he held the dying soldier in his arms.

"Tell the Queen we died for her kingdom. . ." The soldier whispered as his light flickered out dying.

"YOU!" Finn said crying before realizing his rage. "You haven't won Hunson Abadeer, not yet. . . At this moment, we have teams outside spreading their righteous energy throughout this entire realm."

"So you think," Hunson grinning heavily. "You may have noticed all the demons are missing . . . Can you guess where they hide?"

Finn remained silent.

"They cling to the sealing . . . Fresh demons filled with unholy blood, can you imagine the strength of such unholy power as even a small sprinkle of demon blood over the entire realm?" Hunson said giving a demonic chuckle. "Even now, a pint a demon falls over your army, though they may not die, they'll no long hold holy strength."

Finn looked out the window and saw red rain

"How?!" Finn said a truly angry look upon his face.

Finn held his sword high above his head ready to charge forward.

"Oh, we had inside sources telling us the truth." Hunson taunted.

"No more LIES!" Finn said.

However Finn did not take one step, when he heard a slight SNAP! from his neck.

"What the-" Finn said turning around, and there standing behind him, was Princess Bubblegum, holding the amulet, with a truly evil look upon her face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Princess . . . Bubblegum?" Marceline was the first to say, confused.

"No more words . . . My child, KILL FINN!" Hunson said his voice ringing in her ears.

Marceline could not break her own father's will, especially after him burying so deep into her soul.

"Marceline! B-bubblegum! Please don't!" Finn said as Marceline attempted to take a swing with her axe.

"Oh Finn, don't you see?" Pb said in a menacingly sweet tone, as Finn evaded. "I'm not bubblegum . . . Well not her entirely."

Finn turned as the Princess now held dark, demonic, razor teeth along with glowing green eyes.

"How does it feel? Saving a demon?" It taunted suddenly, her hair turning from pink to ash and growing stringy as though it were soaked in water. "I- FINN! HELP!"

Her face suddenly warped showing the humanity still inside her.

"Whoops! Excuse me." The demon joked resurfacing. "Didn't have much time to take her soul, annoying keeping her in check. . . Wasn't hard to convince her to kiss you though."

"What?!" Finn said as Marceline angrily took another swipe, her ears however focused on Pb's words.

"Oh yes, you honestly think though she was in love with you? No, that was our plan, isn't that right Master Abadeer?" Princess Bubblegum said bowing. "Get Marceline here so we could bury the word of Abadeer in her soul."

"Bury the- Marceline?" Finn said.

Marceline took a swing, but Finn sent it embedded into the ground as he evaded.

"What does she mean?!" Finn demanded tears in his eyes.

"Finn, no matter what, i obey him . . . his word is in law of my soul . . . I can't fight his word especially when you no longer bear the amulet of the Lightosphere." Marceline said teary eyed as she pulled out the ax. "I'm so sorry."

"Kill him daughter, kill the man you love, and be DONE WITH IT!" Hunson demanded standing on his throne truly bloodthirsty. "SHOW! LOVE! IS! DEAD!"

"AGH!" Marceline said pulling her ax down once more, and Finn sadly was not fast enough losing an arm.

"NOT AGAIN!" Finn said out of breath backing away. "Marceline please! FIGHT HIM! I BELIEVE IN YOU! I have hope, i have faith, and i . . . I put my life to you, knowing you can do this." Finn finished suddenly falling to his knees in front of her.

"Child, drink his blood." Hunson said wide eyed in anticipation.

Marceline raised her ax above her head, her arms trembling.

"Funny . . . How love breaks one, if you were this pathetic, maybe it wasn't love." Hunson said smiling.

"NOOOOO!" Marceline said her arms suddenly twisting in pure rage.

Marceline now held a look of darkest anger on her face as she painfully turned around ax hanging by her side.

"Marceline! . . . OBEY YOUR FATHER!" Hunson said firmly. "You can't kill me, you know how this ends."

"With me as the victor." Marceline hissed in most venomous voice of loathing.

"HEY!" Bubblegum said trying to make her way to Marceline. "Oof!"

Flame princess suddenly appeared with her people, and threw a holy ball of fire at Bubblegum, cleansing her soul.

"That's for infiltrating my kingdom." Fp said angrily. "Finn! Your arm!"

Flame Princess appeared at Finn's side beginning to cauterize his stump as Marceline got closer to Hunson.

"Go ahead! My demons will still win, i remain immortal." Hunson said as Marceline's menacing figure approached.

"BY THE POWERS OF GOD!" Finn exclaimed having retrieved his amulet and now have a fully cauterized stump (Also healed by the powers of the amulet). "I TAKE YOUR EVIL AND DEMAND ITS DESTRUCTION!"

Finn's amulet shone and he fired a beam from his restored sword hitting Hunson square in the chest.

"Agh . . . My, my powers." Hunson said feeling himself weakened.

"Perfect." Marceline said giving an evil grin as she raised her ax giving a battle cry. "YAAAAH!"

"STOOOOOOP!" Finn cried louder then ever before.

Marceline's ax stopped an inch from Hunson's face.

"As Jesus sat with his men the night he was betrayed by his disciple," Finn began looking towards Princess Bubblegum, who luckily was uninjured and freed. "His closest friend Peter, was the first to raise his sword to defend who he saw as Messiah . . . But after taking a guard's ear, it was Jesus who stated. . . 'Those who live by the sword, die by the sword' and so restored the guard's ear. . . He shouldn't die, not this way."

"And I can't, not with you alive child . . ." Hunson taunted darkly a deep twisted grin on his face.

Marceline looked from Hunson with a look of disgust, to Finn with a look of fear and sadness.

"Very well, if he won't die by the sword . . . He will die by my blood." Marceline whispered dropping her ax and holding her hand above Hunson.

Finn was confused, before suddenly Marceline began to grow somehow paler then usual, and a stake began to grow in her hand.

"M-Marceline!" Finn said in horror, realizing she was using possibly all her blood to form this weapon.

"Smart girl . . . Your filthy mortal of a mother would be proud PITOOIE!" Hunson said spitting on her daughter's face.

"Marceline! You'll die!" Finn said tears in his eyes.

Flame princess held Finn back as Marceline began to have watery eyes.

"Love freed me, I love you too Finn." She said hoarsely as the last of her blood was drained.

Weakened and almost dead she brought the weapon up and fell on Hunson planting the stake right into his heart.

Big chapter here folks! Comment and blah blah, all that stuff, only one more chapter to go AND an epilogue


	14. Chapter 14

"NOOO!" Finn bellowed as his eyes burned with tears, he shut his eyes throwing Flame Princess off him. "Marceline . . . Please."

Finn was now at her side, feeling her pulse completely gone, and her body colder then ice king's, he turned her over, and realized the stake also had punctured her, but no blood was there to leak.

"Why . . . Why couldn't I keep true love." Finn said as the pain of everything lost began to hit him. "Lord . . . Please may she come back?"

"It has only been a small time, and you have shown love stronger then some of my most devout followers." A voice said.

Finn did not turn around, he knew who it was.

"Please," Finn said again.

"She died fighting my enemy, a new dawn approaches and she will be needed in the fight to come, it doesn't end here, the nightosphere lives on, and so must Hunson Abadeer," He said putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Can i count on you to continue keeping him at bay with her at your side?"

Finn nodded, his arms still clutched to Marceline's side.

"He will return one day, but for now, savor this victory, just know that the day will come where the never ending war continues, and you must decide how to fight this war, but i will guide you my son, as will she." He finished putting a hand on Marceline's head and her eyes.

Finn was still seeing the works of God as Marceline began to shine, shining more until light enveloped the two, and when it went away so did Finn's lord, and Marceline no longer had her eyes closed.

"Finn . . ." Marceline whispered hoarsely, tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. "God touched me."

"I know," Finn said smiling his eyes closed as tears also fell.

"Finn!" Called Fp.

Finn looked back and realized Fp and Pb must have been suspended when Marceline was brought back, and Pb was awakening.

"I was helping Peebles and . . . Marceline, whoa." Flame Princess said putting her hands to her mouth.

"God brought her back." Finn said.

"Yes, but, she's . . ." Flame princess began.

Finn looked back and realized it too, Marceline's dark blue skin was turned a light brown shade like her mother's, her red eyes were now a beautiful dark brown, and her hair shined and bounced with life and curls, she was now a human.

"Finn . . . Wow . . ." Marceline said looking at her hands which had blood flowing through them.

Finn suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Marry me Marceline, and be Marceline, Finn, Mertens." Finn said softly.

"Finn, I want this new life with you, if you'll have me, yes my love." Marceline responded.

"Oh . . ." Pb said standing up and stumbling towards them. "What did I miss?" She said like she was tipsy, and everyone laughed.


	15. Epilogue

"And that my children," Mother Lily told her children with a big smile. "Is the story of the generation that found us, the people that found you, we are children of God, and children of Mertens, as Finn was a son of Adam, and Marceline descended of Eve."

"Mother Lily? Is that them?" Said one of the newest followers, pointing to a painting on the fireplace.

"Ah, yes." The nun said moving to pick it up and holding it close as she pointed to the depicted. "Them, and their children, Eileen, their first daughter, Eric, their first son, together they founded our order, The Mertens Monarchy, with the first christians in over a millennia." Lily told them as she hung the picture back up.

"Mother Lily . . ." One of the older members nearing adulthood said. "Is it true the force that sought to keep us in the dark were reborn when Eric-"

"Daughter Eliza, hold your tongue." Mother Lily said softly. "Tales whether true or tall tell not all of simple gumdrops like the candy kingdom, and even in those tales Finn would have to save them from peril, the tale you speak of is for another day, my children, go, be with your families, praise God and may his blessing be upon you all." She finished bidding them all ado.

As everyone left Mother Lily smiled shutting the church door and turning to the stain glass depiction of Finn and Marceline and Eileen, before turning to the painting on the mantlepiece frowning.

"Eric Mertens." She said her voice growing saddened. "May God almighty have mercy on your soul."

I am going to try making a sequel, after giving some thought to it n stuff, give me your thoughts, want a sequel? No? Yes? If yes tell me what you'd want in a sequel?


End file.
